The Shocking Transformation
by Horsez4Eva
Summary: Sandy decides to go for a walk and gets more then she's bargained for. The transformation that has shocked the vampyre world to it's core.
1. Chapter 1

Sandy sighed as she walked to the east side of the campus her cat, Stew, trailing along behind her, meowing constantly. Sandy picked him up and petted him and scratched his ears. He purred contentedly.

'Being a vampyre sucks, Stew.' Sandy groaned. She stopped in front of the healed oak tree that not many years ago had split in two when the world nearly ended.

'I wish I was there. It would have been fun, saving the world. I guess Mom had fun though,' Sandy sat down on the grass and placed Stew in her lap. She heard a twig snap behind her. Stew hissed and dug his claws into Sandy's legs.

'Ow! Stew! That hurt!' Sandy cried. He jumped off her lap streaked into the night. What a loyal cat, Sandy thought.

'Who's there?' She stood up and challenged the seemingly empty night. No answer.

'Rose, Violet? If that's you, this is so not funny.'

Still no answer.

'Guys? Anybody?' She took one cautious step towards where she heard the sound. Suddenly something black and dirty covered her mouth. She screamed into the cloth that stuck of petrol and smelling salts. Not a good combination. She started to feel woozy and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Soon the wooziness took over and she allowed the blackness to swallow her.


	2. A shock for a jump

The first thing Sandy felt when she woke was the cold spray falling on her body like a mist. It was cold. Really cold! She fought against the last wave of wooziness and sat bolt upright. She looked at her surroundings in shock. She was in what seems to be a shower. A shower! Her hair was plastered against her face and she looked down at herself and gasped. She was stark naked as well! She didn't recognise anything similar in this shower. It wasn't the ones at the House of Night or at her parent's house either. She shivered at the cold spray that continually hit her body like tiny little ice cubes.

She tried to direct the spray away from her but it wouldn't budge so she settled for sitting as far away from the spray as she could. Despite the cold mist there was a layer of steam covering the door of the shower but a dark shape was lurking behind that door. She tried to wipe away some of the steam but it didn't come off. She gathered some cold water in her cupped hands before throwing it at the door to clear away the steam. What she saw next shocked her right down to her core. An ugly face peered at her from behind the door. It was a sickly green colour and it had warts all over its face and its nose was pushed forwards to make it look like a pig's snout. Sandy screamed and backed up against the far wall and covered herself as best she could. The creature seemed to snort in appreciation before the unknown steam covered the door again.

She slowly crept forward and placed her hand against the door. She had to get out of there, she didn't know where she was but she had to get out. That much she knew from just seeing that creatures face. She pushed with all her might and got ready to spring forward. She wouldn't know how to cover herself but getting out was more important than mere embarrassment. Yeah, forever remembered as the naked lady who escaped. Classic, Sandy thought bitterly. She jumped out and tried to run but not before she fell to the ground in pain. She was writing on the floor in pain. It was so much, she didn't know if she could take it anymore. She was vaguely aware of leathery and calloused hands griping her body lingering on her chest before she felt the cool and heavenly water spraying her body again. What seemed to be cold and icy was now wonderful and the pain subsided. She sat up and slowly registered her surroundings once again. She was back in the shower. She then heard a voice that crackled and seemed to come from above her head.

'Don't try to escape little girl, or we'll turn the voltage up and don't think we won't 'cause we will,' that voice crackled and echoed throughout the tiny shower.

Voltage? They must have put electric wires or something around the shower! Looks like I'm stuck here. She hugged herself and started crying and rocking herself. She missed Stew, his lovely warm fur and her nice warm bed. Oh, how she missed the House of Night. Before she knew it she fell asleep, despite the cold water that was now spraying her face.


	3. Revolting Liquid

'Dinner!' a hoarse voice broke thorough Sandy's wonderful dream and something slid into her tiny shower cell. She shook off the last of that wonderful dream and wondered if that was real and this was a dream. But as the cold spray chased away the last of the sleepiness she knew it was real and no dream at all. She looked down in front of her at the cup that someone had slid into her cell. It had a greeny and blue liquid in it. She brought it up to her nose and took a whiff. It smelled like Listerine. She placed it down, disgusted. This is what we were supposed to eat! You have got to be joking. The same voice she heard yesterday after my attempted escape crackled again.

'You'd better eat, little girl. This is all you'll be getting for today.' The voice seemed excited and impatient. This is all I'll get, she thought. Now that I think about it, I am very hungry. As the seconds passed the liquid swirling around in the small cup looked more and more appetizing. Before she knew it, she had grabbed the cup and gulped down the liquid as the last drop hit her tongue she threw the cup away. Oh, what a revolting, horrible, disgusting…thing! It tasted terrible. It tasted like…like…cow's shit and fish and everything you can think that disgusting. All of a sudden sleepiness waved over her and I sighed.

'When will I ever get a break?' she whispered frustrated and she passed out for the third time that day.


End file.
